Your Touch
by xXdeath-noteXx
Summary: Chapter five is up! Warnings: Violence, yaoi, and language. Pairings: In beginning, SasuXNaru, later on GaarNaru. Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together, but things happen and Naruto finds himself alone. But not fr long..p Read and Enjoy!
1. So this is Love

**Disclaim: I don't own Naruto are any of its characters.**

**A/N: I went over this and fixed some of the errors. I didn't change any of the context, it's still the same. I just wanted to make it easier for people to read. ;p So please leave your opinions. **

**_Two boys. Two hearts. And a betrayal? _**

_I used my index to lift his chin up. My thumb resting on his soft chin. His eyes met mine. Our hearts skipped a beat. I leaned forward, he leaned forward. Our lips met. My heart stopped beating at the touch of his lips. I was sure that I died when his hand ran through my hair. I pulled back in shock. I was expecting denial. I was expecting a kunai at my throat, cruel words being whispered in my ears. _

_I loved him with all my heart. But did he really feel the same way for me. Did the feelings that kept me chasing him for all those years, also tear at a part of his heart? As if answering my unasked question, he gently shoved me back on to the bed. He came down with me and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he kissed along my jaw line. My pulse point. I moaned softly under his touch. _

_He then leaned in and whispered in my ear not cruel words, but the words the tear at my heart to this day. "Dobe. Why did it take you this long to realize how I felt about you? How long you've kept me waiting for this moment. How much I want to take you here and now. How much I love you."_

_My heart leapt at his last three words. The ones that truly mattered to me. He kissed me again. More intense. More desperate. More fulfilling. His tongue slid inside my mouth. God how I melted under his touch. He pulled up on his knees, still kissing me deeply. His hands that were holding himself up, were pulled from their safe location. Sadly, Sasuke pulled away. I think that I nearly fainted when I felt a tug on my shirt. I smiled, understanding his intentions. _

Things changed, and Sasuke left to search for power. The day he left, I was so lost. I didn't think that he'd leave me for real. But it turned out that killing his brother was more important than being with me. It tore me apart. I was completely in love with that damn boy. And look what he did!! He left me, he fucking left. We'd been together secretly for about three months.

When he left, I fell apart. Everyone said that it was because he was like a brother to me, and that I felt responsible for his leaving. I think that's a load of shit. And I think that only one other person believes me. He was called into the village because the Hokage wanted him to help locate Sasuke. I wasn't allowed to go help because I wasn't in good health. Losing your best friend, and the love of your life, can do that to you.

So the Hokage decided that it would be better if I stayed here. I threw a fit. Yelled and cussed all that I could before Kakashi drug me out of the room. He hit me and said, "Damnit, what the hell is your problem? Chill the fuck out! Things aren't going to get better if you keep acting like this. Forget about Sasuke, this is all beyond your control. We'll get him back." I threw him off me and left. In my mind, I was yelling out that he didn't understand, that he would never understand.

I went to my favorite spot, the place where me and Sasuke had always trained together. I was so upset. Many emotions took me over. Anger, confusion, sadness. But mostly loneliness.

But that was three months ago. The team that they had sent out, had not had any luck. All the leads were dead ends. Sasuke was gone for good they had said. I laughed bitterly. As usual, I went to my favorite tree. Shortly after I arrived there, I was met by one of the ninja who failed in carrying out a mission that should have been mine in the first place. I glared as Gaara approached. He looked at me with a blank face. He looked up at me, I was laying in the branch of a tree, and he said, "Naruto, I want to help you. You saved me so many times. And for that, I wanted you to be the first one to hear this. Can I come up there?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The sand ninja jumped up and landed a few inches away from me. He seated himself and sighed. Looking up at the moon, he chose his words carefully.

I grew impatient. "What do you want?"

"It's about Sasuke."

My heart beat increased rapidly and my body tensed.

Gaara continued, "I lied earlier. Most of out leads weren't dead ends. In fact, one led us directly to the Uchiha. He's changed. He now wears a kimono and carries a sword. He's unbelievably strong. He wasn't alone, Orichimaru was….. well I didn't ask him. We talked for a while. Not willing to fight at all. While we were sitting there he told me something. He told me that he left you because he had to. He told me you tell you that he loved you. That you're the reason he stayed here longer than he intended. He says that he's sorry for leaving. That by the time he realized that you were more important than pursuing his dream of killing his brother it was to late. He said that he loves you more than life and wants you to move on and forget him." Gaara paused and smiled sadly, he continued by saying, "He also said that he wants to see you again. Possibly in heaven."

My eyes widened in realization. Sasuke was dead. Tears fell down my face and I forgot how to breathe. I started shaking my head, it wasn't true. This was all some cruel joke. Damn that Gaara, I figured that the sooner I left the better. I took off. Running as fast as possible, still crying, still saying that this was a joke. Soon I had tripped and fell to my hands and knees. I was sobbing. Sasuke, it wasn't true. Memories filled my head.

_Sasuke was taking off his shirt too. I was sick of waiting, so as soon as he had his shirt pulled off, I pulled him back onto me. He was like a drug to me, one taste of him and I couldn't live without it. I eagerly kissed him. I ran my hands through his raven colored hair, drowning in his taste. He pressed his body against mine. _

_I felt his warm chest touch mine, it was more than I could handle. I groaned, and moved my hands down to his waist. I tugged and his shorts. I pushed them off him as far as I could. I felt him smile. He pulled away from the kiss, and pulled off the rest of my orange attire. I was left only in my boxers. As was he. _

_His warm hands caressed my hips. My hands were wrapped around his back, and I was kissing him deeply. He pulled away form my kiss and licked my jaw line. I moaned in pleasure. He kissed my neck, then my collarbone, then my chest, my stomach, my waistline. He paused and looked at me. Both of us were lost in the heat of the moment. But this time, he pulled away. Instead we kissed again, and ended up just holding each other. _

_But after that, we met almost every night. Doing things that people generally wouldn't approve of if they found out. But even if they did know, I wouldn't have cared. He was all that mattered to me now. Together we shut out the world and experienced a lot of firsts._

_And when we were alone, all he had to do was touch my hand and I would melt. All he had to do was whisper my name and my heart would fall in his hands. And every time we fell asleep in each others arms, I remembered thinking, 'So this is love'_


	2. Letter from the Hokage

"Naruto." I heard the liars voice come form behind me.

"Stay away from me. I don't want to hear any more of you stupid lies!" I spat out at the Sand ninja.

"Naruto, it's not a lie. Why would I lie about something like this."

"I don't know. But you lied easily to the Hokage earlier. And she's more important than me."

_No, she's not_. Gaara's reply: "You have to believe me. Sasuke died after killing Orichimaru. His body just gave our and I couldn't save him. I was too late. And I'm sorry for that. But please do as he says, 'Move on'. I know that you will never forget him, but do you think that he'd want you to live like this?"

"No… but why did he have to die? Why, it' just not fair. Why do they all have to die? All my precious people. Why can't I save them?" I sobbed out desperately.

"But Naruto, you did save him. Why can't you see that?"

"If I saved him, then why is he dead?" I challenged him.

"Figure that part out for yourself Naruto. I have to go back to the Hokage and talk to her. She's going to be pissed."

And with that Gaara left me. I was so confused, so lost.

**Hokage's Room **

**Fifths POV. **

I looked down at the sand Ninja with absolute respect. He had lied to me, and yet I wasn't mad at all. I was happy that he had told Naruto alone before he told anyone else. That proved everyone wrong, he did have a heart.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you for telling me. I understand that you need to return to your village. I thank you for coming and doing what you did. And I know that on some level, so does Naruto."

"Could you possibly keep me up to date with his recovery, I'm wondering if I did the right thing."

"No problem."

And with that, Gaara left. This time going back home.

**Six Months Later **

**Gaara POV**

_Dear Gaara, _

_This is a letter informing you about Naruto's recovery. As you know, the first couple months were horrible. He was always crying, never eating, and confused. Then he started improving. He ate and stopped crying. He carried out a couple missions. Then he started talking and running around with his friends. I think that he's almost completely recovered. And I think that this is partly due to you and his friends. But, on an honest note, I don't think that he'll ever completely be the same again. The other night, I was going to take him out to get ramen. But he was sobbing. I could hear him through the door. The next day, he no one could find him. But today he came back , and he's requesting missions. He seems stronger on the outside. But it's the inside that matters. And these days, he never lets anyone get close to him, so I have no idea how he is taking it on the inside. _

_And Gaara, I would also like to congratulate you on becoming Kazekage. Maybe, you would like to tell Naruto himself. Reawaken his dreams with the accomplishment of yours. Just an idea, but I think it would mean a lot to him. _

_Tsunade_

I folded the letter and sighed. Things were slowing down here in the Sand Village. I could leave Temari and Kankuro in charge while I left. It wasn't an impossible task. Maybe I would. Naruto was recovering well, as she had said. And maybe I could get him to talk to me. But in a way, I was worried as to how he would react to seeing me. I was the one who told him about Sasuke. Then I left him alone crying and confused. He probably hated me. I reread the letter from the Fifth. She obviously thought that his seeing me would be a good idea. Giving in, I sighed and went to go tell Temari and Kankuro where I was going to be the next couple of days.


	3. Ramen Anyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.hangs head sadly**

**Chapter Three: Hey Friend**

**Narutos POV**

"Six months and 4 days. That's how long it's been since you left me Sasuke. I miss you so much, I constantly think of you. Do you still think of me? I hope so…" I mumbled silently, my head falling onto the soft pillow. The talking to Sasuke was normal these days. By doing so, I carried a piece of Sasuke into my dreams. This time, however, would be the last.

"Sasuke…." I called out desperately.

"Naruto…."Sasuke replied, revealing his once hidden presence.

"I've missed you…."I said in a sad, low voice.

"Naruto…." Sasukes voice was sad.

"You have no idea, everything has changed." I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Naruto.." Still, the sad voice.

"No one can make me feel the way you did. It's been hard. I miss you so much. Our carefree talks, stupid fights, you touch…" Tears flowed from my eyes, who knew you could cry in a dream.

"Naruto.." Sasuke repeated sadly for what felt to him like the twelfth time.

"Sasuke, why don't you get it? I want to be with you again." My voice was so soft I'm surprised he even heard me.

"Naruto, I remember after the first time you fell asleep in my arms. I whispered in your ear, 'Naruto, I love you.' And you smiled and replied softly, 'So this is love?'" I think I blushed, I hadn't meant to say those four words aloud. He continued, "I told you yes and wrapped my arms around you. We both fell asleep. I just thought that you should know one thing. That feeling that we felt was love, but that's not what it's all about. When you love someone, you always do the right thing, sacrificing yourself for their happiness. That's what I want to do. I want you to be happy again. I want to see the Naruto I fell in love with. The one who ate ramen everyday, the one who was so headstrong that he annoyed people, the one who'd give his life for his precious people, the future Hokage of Konoha. I want that Naruto back. And I think that there is only one person can bring the real you back. Please give him a chance, for me."

"I'll try Sasuke, for you." I whispered, falling to his knees. I could only watch as the Uchiha walked away from my dream, from my life, but not from my memories. Thank god for those small things in life.

End dream

**Two days later: Gaara's POV.**

It had taken longer than I had thought to convince Temari and Kankuro everything would be just fine. I wasted two days setting up useless precautions. But finally, they let me leave for Konoha. The trip took four days. I could have gotten there in three, but I was dreading the moment I had to see _him _again. I didn't know what to say to him. So I had wasted time. I guess that was stupid, because wasting time going somewhere won't change what you're going to find.

My thoughts were interrupted by the two ninja. I realized that I was entering the South gate of Konoha.

After meeting briefly with the Hokage to discuss where I would be staying, I went to the place I was most likely to find Naruto at this time.

The small ramen shop was the same as I remembered it. But, today there was only one person there. A ninja in an orange suit. I smiled, and instead of approaching him directly, I decided to just order food.

**Naruto's POV**

At noon, I could only be found at one place. The ramen shop. I ate there almost every day. I chose a different type of ramen each time. Today I had tried this new one, it had all sorts of things in it. It was amazing…. It was around my second serving when another person arrived there. This wasn't unusual, so I didn't even spare a glance in their direction. I heard the cooks usual voice, "How can I help you today?" I shoved more ramen in my mouth. Savoring the taste, I was waiting for the visitors reply.

"Well, I haven't been here in a while, so just-"

I dropped my chopsticks, and stood up in shock. My face was full of delight and I shouted out, "Gaara!! Oh my gosh it's really you! Gaara!!"

Gaara looked at me, and I swear, okay, I swear that the sand ninja _almost_ smiled. But he caught him self and the only happiness I could find was in his eyes, which were usually blank. He looked at me and said, "What do you think I should get Naruto?" I laughed at his casual response and ordered for him. I think he enjoyed the food. I talked to him the whole time, abandoning my ramen and telling him about some weird missions I had been on. He nodded and smirked at some times. He had changed since our last encounter. I was happy about it too, he wasn't as distant as before. I chanced bringing it up.

"Gaara, you seem different, something happen?"

Gaara's eyes lost their sparkle, but he did smile. I decided that he was thinking something unpleasant or confusing. But what he said was different far from the response I saw in his eyes.

"Well, when you become Kage of a village, you tend to change."

My jaw dropped. I was speechless. That bastard had beaten me to the top. "You're kidding right?"

"Naruto. I think you're jealous." He said taking another bite of his ramen.

"Oh.. my…. God… That is awesome!! When did this happen???" I blurted out suddenly.

"About four months ago." Gaara replied casually. Like this was old news.

"Hmph! Well don't get all cocky Mr. Kazekage," Gaara glared, "because just because you got there first means nothing. I'll still be a better Kage than you!!!"

Gaara: _The Hokage was right…._

After about a five minute speech of how I would become a better Kage than him, I realized that Gaara was done eating. He was looking at me with a look of pure boredom. I was about to talk but he interrupted by saying, "I'll pay for yours. Only because I interrupted you. Don't get used to it." I smiled and said thanks. He nodded and got up. He paid the cook and walked away. Before he left, I said, "Why are you really here?"

He paused and said, "There's this special mission that I'm on. I wasn't going to take it at first, but I was persuaded that I could be of some use. So here I am."

"Well I'm glad that you took it. I've missed you. It's nice seeing you again. Plus I want to show off how much I've improved."

Gaara smiled and said, "Show off? Ha, I think you're challenging me."

I smirked mischievously, "Maybe I am."

"Tomorrow, 10 am. I'll meet you outside the west gate. Be ready." He turned away, my heart fell slightly. He was leaving too soon. I wanted to talk to him more. I sighed. This was the first time I had seen him since _that_ day. My stomach dropped. Sasuke… I still thought of him everyday. Right before I went to bed. I missed his arms. But one day, I had woken up earlier than usual. And I had made a decision. I needed to move on with life. And that was the last day I dreamt of Sasuke.

And that was the day that I started dreaming of someone else.

They were always above me. I was falling in quicksand. The more I fought, the deeper I fell. But this person was always there, offering a hand out to me. A safe place. And at first, I didn't take it. I was scared. But eventually, I got sick of falling into the darkness. So I started accepting this person's help. He helped me out of that hell. And a part of me didn't want to let go of his hand. Proof that I was moving on. That was just a dream though. And I didn't realize this until just now, but things are better in real life. Gaara, my dream savior, was here for real. And just like in the dream, I didn't want to let him walk away. But just like in my dreams, I did.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and headed back to my room. Excited for tomorrow, I'd prove to Gaara that I could be a better Kage than he was.

**So, what'd you think??? Not to bad right? ;p Well I plan on adding a new chapter on Friday. I just wanted to add this for some odd reason. Oh, and btw, thanks for the reviews. I was super happy!! So please leave some more reviews, I don't care what they're about. It can be tips, opinion, or helpful criticism. But please do, I'll be one happy girl if you do! **


	4. That Look

**Sorry for the late update... I promised to update every friday, it's tuesday...;p Sorry again... And i hope that you like this new chapter, cause I do.. And thanks agian for all the reviews, I really loved them all. **

**Warnings: Language, fighting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anyhing associated with Naruto and it's charatcers... cries...**

**note.. _these are thoughts _**

**CHAPTER FOUR : T****hat look **

**Gaaras POV **

**10 the Next Day….**

"About time Naruto… you're about 15 minutes late."

Naruto frowned and blurted out some random excuse about how he ate before he came here because he can't fight on an empty stomach.

I rolled my eyes and started walking to the open field where we'd be fighting.

Naurto followed in silence, his hands in his pockets, eyes on the ground.

When were in the field, I turned around to see that Naurto has stopped about twenty feet away, his face was blank.

"Naruto, what's up?"

"Bored."

"You're all talk."

"Am not." Yelled Naruto defensively, taking out a kunai.

"Prove it." I said uncorking my sand.

Naurto leapt forward and tried slashing me with a kunai. While he was still in midair, I grabbed his foot and threw him into a nearby tree.

He hit hard. He was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes as he jumped up suddenly and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"Ha, that was just a test to see if you were serious. But now I'm ready! Believe it!"

_Believe it?? What the hell kind on phrase is that. _Annoyed, I said, "Words are cheap Naruto."

"Hmph. Bunshin Daibakuku!"

About 1000 Naruto's ran at me.

I half smiled; he thought _this _could defeat _me?_

I didn't even use my sand. I just stood there smiling evilly as he wasted his charka. Or at least I thought it would be that easy. But his speed was amazing. He was just as fast as Rock Lee. My eyebrows knitted and I yelled out the justsu that sent needles of sand his way. All of his clones were destroyed. The real Naruto continued to attack me. Slashing at me with his kunai like a damn fool. He continued doing this for about ten minutes. This was getting annoying as hell. Instead of staying on defense, I took the offense. I grabbed him by the collar and flung him of the ground. Using my sand, I held him onto the ground. I walked over to him, my anger reaching a high point.

"What the hell is this shit you're trying to pull?! Do you really think that you will defeat me by running at me and randomly slashing at me with your kunai? You're wrong! I had a hundred chances to kill you that I let get by! Your speed earlier was absolutely amazing! I've no idea how you managed it but put it to use or you'll never become more than a junin."

I let my sand fall away and I just looked at him, my eyebrows knitted together.

He slowly got up, his face was pointed towards the ground and his fists were clenched. And faster than I thought possible, he was surrounded in red charka that I only knew too well.

I walked forward, enraged. I swung my fist and knocked him to the ground again yelling, "And another thing that bothers the hell out of me is your overuse of your demon! What are you, some pathetic ninja who relies on his demon for strength?! No, you're much more than that. Or you'd better be because I don't want to find that this was just a waste of my time!"

Naruto got up; there was a fire in his eyes that I'd never seen before. His red charka was gone. I smiled, now he was ready to fight me for real.

"Shut the hell up! What do you know? I could beat anyone at anytime, without that bastards help! So don't get all cocky by saying that I'm a waste of your precious time! Because this time I'm serious, you just pissed me the fuck off! So back out now, because I'm not holding back anymore!"

"Worry about yourself fool."

Naruto smiled, like he knew some secret unknown to me. I tensed in anticipation. Waiting, just waiting.

Quicker than my eyes could follow, Naruto had somehow appeared behind me. The scary thought was that my sand couldn't follow either. He kicked me in the back and I fell onto my knees.

He was now in front of me, "You should get used to that view, because once I become the Sixth Hokage, you'll look up to me forever."

I got up and looked at him. I couldn't use and jutsu's that could actually kill him. My choices were limited. I frowned and pulled out a sword that was hidden underneath my gourd. No one knew about it, and no one other that Naruto had to know about it as far as I was concerned.

**Naruto's POV**

Gaara's sword was awesome looking. It had a black blade with a handle covered in red wrapping. It shined in the light. It was…. just awesome. I didn't even know that he had a sword. I was shocked. I was slightly afraid that it had some secret to it. I sighed, only one way to find out. I ran at him at full speed. He disappeared, my heart stopped.

Something hit my head hard. I jumped back and turned around to see that blood was dripping off the handle of his sword. That bastard had just hit me with his handle! And he was smiling in amusement. What a….ugh! I attacked him again with my kunai. He stopped me with his sword again. And while I was focused on my attack, he attacked me with several balls of sand. I was his square in the chest, in the left jaw, the stomach, and the back side of my right knee. The last one affected me the most. My leg gave out and I fell onto my knees, kunai falling to the ground.

"You're right, weak people should look up to the strongest."

I laughed, he I laughed. I looked up at him and he offered me a hand. I accepted and pulled myself up. He sheathed his sword with a satisfied look on his face.

We heard a voice from behind. "You guys amaze me. You talk down to each other like you're the worst enemies in the world. Then you almost kill each other. Then you laugh randomly as the fight ends. Guys, I'll never understand them." I couldn't help but laugh at the pink haired ninjas comment. Which was totally true. Me and Gaara walked towards Sakura with smirks on our faces. She laughed and said, "Walk you guys home?"

Garra nodded his head once and I told her sure. We walked to my apartments talking about random topics with Sakura. When we reached my door, Sakura told me bye, that'd she see me soon. But then she turned to Gaara with a look on her face that said 'you'd better do as I say sand boy.' Outload, she said, "Gaara, it's been a while since I've seen you. Would you like to come get something to eat with me so we can catch up?"

Gaara looked as confused as Naruto, but being the smart man he was, he followed Sakura, sparing Naruto a 'WTF' look.

**Sakura and Gaara and the Ramen Shop**

**Gaaras POV**

I nervously picked at my ramen, wondering what this was really about. But instead of attacking her with a thousand question, I waited for her to talk. Eventually, she did.

"Gaara, sorry to bother you like this, but I just wanted to talk to you… About Naruto."

I just want you to know something, you mean a lot to him. He looks at you the same way he looked at Sasuke. He's improved a lot already, and you've only been here for less than a day. And we both know that Sasuke's death was hard on him. Hell, it was hard on us all. Most of us don't even know he died, or even how. Only the Hokage knows that, and she refused to tell anyone regarding his death. She only said that he died a hero. And I just want to thank you for everything that you've done. We've all been hesitant around him, scared to talk to him. Afraid of hurting him. But then you came and purposely hurt him, and he truly laughed for the first time in a long time. He actually was fighting for something important again. And that means a lot to me and the rest of his friends."

I wanted to say that she talked a lot, but she was about to cry. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What was I supposed to do? I said hesitantly, "No problem…" She laughed and gave me a hug. I frowned but didn't push her away. She was still crying after all… She jumped back quickly, smiled, paid, left with a small goodbye. That was it. And I was shocked. Not about then random hug and tears, but her words. If she only knew the meaning the held for me. A simple phrase had shocked me, and made me think of Naruto and Sasuke and their secret relationship that obviously I only knew about. I smiled and wondered if it was true… Putting my hands in my pockets, I replayed a simple phrase in my head about a hundred times….

"_He looks at you the same way he looked at Sasuke…"_

**PLEASE tell me what you though! It would mean lots to me and make me smile a ton! And if you don't review, thanks for reading my story up to this point, it makes it all worth my time. ;p**


	5. Troublesome

Sorry for the long space time between updates...I was debating on whether I should stop the story and delete is...Well anyway, here is Chapter five of Your Touch.

Enjoy and thanks for sticking with it this far!

* * *

**Chapter Five:Troublesome**

****

**Naruto's POV:**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-, smash.

I turned back over in my bed, not really caring about the alarm clock that lay shattered on the floor. I vaugley remember seeing the red numbers, 7:30 on it. I struggled to remember what I was suppoded to wake up for anayway. And sometime during my though process, I fell back asleep…..

Ten Minutes Later….

"SHIT!!" I randomly jumped out of bed, remembering what I needed to get up for. I rushed to the shower, throwing off clothes as I made my way to take a shower. I rushed through it, wondering if Shikimaru was going to be mad if I was late for the mission. We were supposed to meet at the gate at 8:15.

As I threw on my orange and black clothes, I looked at the wall clock. The one where you had to look at the stupid lines to know what time it was, it was a pain in the ass. But after I decided that it said 7:57, I started throwing my weapons and such in my traveling bag. I looked at the clock again, I just stared at it… Screw it…. I finished packing my bags: 75 kunai, (25 were in my pouch), 60 shuriken, 20 others were situated in my pouch also, and many types of tags, like exploding etc. I also had about four soldier pills that Sakura gave me. It supplied my with energy when I was exhausted or worn out. She also gave me medicinal herbs to run on wounds. Not that I needed them since I had the Kyubi but I couldn't turn her down, she was just looking after me.

I zipped up my bag and headed put the door, not even sparing a glance at that damn wall clock, god how I hated it so much…

As I ran towards the West gate I thought about the mission Gaara, Shikimaru, and I were going on. It was a simple mission, just guard this 'special object' while it was transferred to another location. Besides that, the only other info we knew was that it would take about week. Gaara was going because Tsunade asked him. Saying that all of the other shinobi that had the skill requirements were busy with training or other missions. He accepted.

I finally made it to my destination. I looked up to see Gaara leaning on his left foot with his arms crossed. And Shikimaru was leaning on the wall, an annoyed look on his face.

They both looked at me as I approached. Something was up…

"Whats up?"

They looked at each other, actually a glare. Then they looked back at me. And as if dismissing the situation Shikimaru said, "You're late."

I was annoyed as hell, don't ask me why. I replied in a snotty voice, "And you were obviously early. Sorry that I have better things to do."

His brow furrowed, "Better things to do? Like what?"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"And that's your way of saying that you have no life. All you do is cry, sleep and eat. Oh, and you occasionally go and fail a mission."

**Gaara POV**:

Naruto mumbled what sounded like a string of curses and names. I couldn't help but smile as he walked away. Then I looked at Shikimaru, this wasn't like him. He never used more energy that required, and this definitely wasn't necessary. He adjusted his sucker in his mouth, and put his hands in his pockets, mumbling something about Naruto and troublesome. I silently attacked him for being a jerk. Out loud I said:

"What was that about?"

He looked a question at me. How obnoxious of him.

"I mean why the hell are you being a asshole to Naruto. What'd he do?"

We started walking after the pissed ninja. His face went solemn, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

He sighed, "Naruto….is just different. He's always sad. He always cries when he's alone and he thinks that no one is watching. It's pathetic. He never talks about being Hokage, but he is always training. One time he passed out form exhaustion, his nickels were bloody and he had used up too much of his charka. But the next day he just does it all again. He's even training with Lee. And I'll admit that he's improved, but it's just not like him, the sadness."

"Ok, imagine that you were Naruto. You grew up with no parents, and everyone hated you. You don't even know why they hated you, they just did. Then you start going to school and you meet this guy who everyone loves. This guy ignores you. He is cold and distant from everyone and he has more friends that you, who is forward and funny. You instantly mark him as your rival. Trying to be better than him. Aver time he becomes your friend. A very close friend. Then he leaves you in search of something more important. He dies. The first person who accepted you had died. Now tell me, how would you feel?"

"Like shit. But it's been over six months, he should be moving on now…"

"Sasuke was a very important person to Naruto."

"But the way he's been acting, you'd think that he's lost a girlfriend, or someone close in that way."

I looked at him and said, "If we plan on catching up with him, we'd better run."

I took off, not sure if Shikimaru was getting the point as to why I'd changed the subject so quick. I'd finally caught up with Naruto. His eyes were shining with tears. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I smiled at him, visibly showing that I understood and that I cared. He blushed slightly and smiled. We both slowed down and waited for Shikimaru. He arrived no more than a minute later and looked a question at me. I ignored him and set off. I looked back at him. He glanced at Naruto and raised his eyebrows as if saying 'Are you serious?' I smiled, he _was_ smart. Instead of answering him, I turned around and continued to follow Naruto. After all, I didn't need to say anything, he was smart. But I wondered if I was smart in telling him. I didn't think that it was a big deal. I hoped that it wasn't….

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The mission was really easy. We didn't run into trouble or get attacked. No one talked much, probably still mentally sore form the little argument at the Konoha gate. Words like Shikamaru's were hard to forget…

We were still about a day from home when the three of us decided to stop and set up camp for the night. It was around nine when we had made a large fire, had one tent up, and had three sleeping bags around the fire. Shikimaru was out catching fish, Naruto obviously didn't want to go, and I stayed with him in case he wanted to talk. He didn't, my mistake. I wished I would have gone with Shikamaru…It would have been funner killing fish for about and hour, than sitting in an awkward silence with Naruto.

Well, those were my thoughts about the first ten minutes after Shikamaru left. Then something happened that turned everything around.

Not long after Shikamaru had left, Naruto had randomly stood up and left. I was pissed and left alone to my thoughts. Which weren't exactly nice since I was mad at Naruto for leaving while I had stayed behind with him to cheer him up. With bad intentions, I followed Naruto into the woods.

I knew long before I saw him that he was training. And when I did see him, I was worried. He was practicing Taijutsu. Which involved mainly punching, kicking and speed. He was practicing all three in a destructive manner. He's jump up and side kick the tree, then doing this flip thing in the air he puched the tree. That process barely took a second. His speed was amazing. Obvious signs were the blood that was dripping from his hands. He did this about twenty times. I was getting worried, all the blood…. His legs were also getting bloody, this seemed pointless to me. Alls he was doing was hurting himself. I couldn't tell if that was his intentions…. Hurting himself…

I decided to approach him. Though not with words. I wanted to hurt him, not in a mean way….

I took out a kunai, and as he landed on the ground to take a quick breath, I laughed a kunai at him. It hit its target perfectly, grazing his left shoulder, causing little blood to flow and intense pain..

I left my safe spot so he could see me.

"You bastard! That hurt!"

"Wasn't that you intentions when you were kicking the tree?"

His expression changed from one of anger to one of sorrow. Ignoring my question he brought a hand to the damnage I caused. His hand came away bloody. He looked at me.

I smiled and heaved a small sigh, "It's not going to scar. I have the herbs Sakura gave you and I brought wrapping, you can wrap your hands too…Unless you want Shikamaru to know how deep his words cut.."

"Jerk, your blade cut deeper than his words. And I've got ten dollars on the fact that you came here with intentions of hurting me more…"

"Yeah I did, but that's only because I stayed with you and then you left! And I also came here with the intentions of fixing the pain I was about to cause, so you have no reason to be bad at me."

He laughed a little and took of his white tank top. He had already taken off his jacket when he started training. He sat down on the grass on turned so his back was towards me.

His skin was dark. And he had this soft tan that went wall with his well-toned back. I was glad that he had his back to me, for if he would have looked at me he would see the blush rising to my cheeks.. He was gorgeous…

Shrugging off all thoughts I pulled out Sakura's herb and walked forward to Naruto. I leaned down and applied the cold substance onto Naruto's wound. He shivered at the contact and I silently laughed. After the herbs stopped the bleeding, I wiped away all the blood and pulled out the wrapping. It was plain white nothing special…

To apply the wrapping, I had to use both hands. I told Naruto to hold one end while I wrapped the other one around his body. I had to lean close to him to wrap it around his chest. I felt him shiver and I tensed, I was so close to him. I could feel his warm skin brush against my bare arm. I shuddered and finished wrapping his wound. The process took about five minutes and neither of us said a thing.

"Done." I said tucking the end of the wrapping under the layers of wrapping I had skillfully applied. He laughed and said, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure that my legs and hands are torn up to…"

I laughed and said, "If that's your way of saying that I rock at applying wrapping, then I agree."

He laughed and said, "I guess you could look at it that way if it makes you feel better."

I stood up and laughed while I walked to get in front of him. I set my stuff down to find that he had pulled his pant legs up. They were bloody. I looked up at the ninja before me who was comfortably leaning back on his hands with a small look of satisfaction on his face. I sighed and we repeated the same process as before. But his time he did talk.

"Gaara, you never did give me a straight answer as to why you were here, or why you took this mission."

I nearly dropped the wrapping. But I caught myself and continued like I wasn't frantically searching for a good lie. I gave up and decide to tell him the truth. Well, for the most part true.

"I came here because I wanted to see how you were doing. You're important to me Naruto. You were my first friend ever. I treasure that. I also came on this mission because I wanted to see firsthand how you were dealing with missions again."

I bit off the end of the wrapping while I waited for his reply.

"Gaara….I…"

I cut him off, "Okay, I've done your back and your legs. Now I get to do your hands before I get to go back to the warm fire."

"Gaara, please-"

"Naruto, save it."

He looked sad and I took his hand. I applied the smashed herbs on it. He was looking at me in surprise. I then wrapped it. I did the same to the other one. He looked at me the whole time. I was growing aggravated.

"What?!?"

He said this cautiously, "Gaara…Do I really mean that much to you?"

Fuck, this was not good, I really didn't want to get into this right now. I just looked at him and said, "Didn't we just go over this?"

He looked down and said, "Is that why you hit me with that kunai?"

"Yeah. I hated to see you hurting yourself…."

"That doesn't really make since."

I laughed bitterly and said, "Right now, nothing makes sense to me."

I moved to stand up but Naruto's hand stopped me. He pulled me down to my knees. He was sitting indain style. I looked into his eyes, which were less than an inch away. I froze and turned a light shade of pink. Softly I said, "Naru-"

I was stopped by the soft touch of his lips. It probably lased about three seconds…way too short for my likings. When he pulled away, I fell back so that I was sitting on my heals. I looked at him, and he looked back at me with an intense fire in his eyes. He leaned forward and whipered into my ear, "Did that make sense?"

At that moment, something snapped inside of me. I pushed Naruto to the ground, and not even waiting for his response, I kissed him.

**Regular POV:**

In the woods, Shikamaru watched the two lovers kiss desperately on the floor. Lost in the heat of the moment they didn't even realize they had and audience. Shikamaru backed away from the clearing, his fish bouncing of the back of his thigh. In one day, he learned a few things. Naruto was gay, Naruto was so upset over Sasuke's death because they were previous lovers, now Naruto was with Gaara, and he learned that Gaara was also gay…

He headed back to the campsite, thoughts running through his head and one in particular was making him happy. Naruto was improving, and with Gaara he would become his old self….

But Naruto's way of moving on was…Troublesome to say in the least…

* * *

**AN:** You don't have to read this, it's not important, just somthing I felt should be said. This is my Second fanfiction that I've ever written. And it's also my first yaoi. And I know that this story isn't the best ever and sometimes it confusing and occasionaly boring. I was goig to delete it but I decied not to b/c four people review, and two people alertered it. Which is the reason why I'm continuing it. But I could really use advice and I'm accepting critisim with open arms... So please review and tell me that you thought... 


	6. Recovery

_I moved a golden lock from the face of the silent sleeper. His body, still covered in a slight sweat, glistened in the morning light. He was so beautiful, so young, so innocent. And he was all mine._

**Naruto's POV:**

I took his pale hand in mine and laughed for what felt like the twelfth time that day. Gaara had lightened up in the two years that we had been dating. He joked around now and instead of keeping his emotions locked up, he wore them on his sleeve for the world to see. I really loved him now. Every time he went back to his village, I was heartbroken. And then every time we met after long periods of time, we both lost ourselves in each others touch, in each others eyes. Kind of like last night. I hadn't seen Gaara for two whole months, and when he finally came back last night, I showed him just how much I had missed him.

And now, we were eating ramen at the best place in the world, catching up with each other.

"What took so long this time?"

"I was just caught up with missions and work."

"How long are you staying this time?"

He smiled and said, "About a week."

**Gaara's POV**

He smiled mischievously and said, "That'll be fun."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "I missed you to Naruto."

He smiled and said, "Next time, don't stay gone for so long."

My heart fell, he was so damn cute. Playfully I nudged him in the arm and said, "So I take it that you missed me a lot also."

He nudged me back and said, "Duh. I never have fun while you're gone."

I laughed and paid for the food. We went to his house and sat on his couch. I was actually on it, and he was sitting on the floor between my legs. He let out a sigh and leaned back.

I smiled and said, "So how have you been?"

His eyes lost their sparkle and it was then that I remembered that while I was gone, I had missed the anniversary of Sasuke's death. I felt horrible before he even replied.

"I missed you. I wish you would've been there for……"

"I'm sorry Naruto. Forgive me?"

"I already have Gaara. It's no big deal."

"But it is. I should have been there."

"You're here now. That's all that really matters to me."

I leaned forward and pulled him onto my lap. He leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered soft 'I love yous' in his ear. He started crying, and I rubbed his back softly, still whispering three comfort words in his ear. And I helped him get through the memories of loss once again. He would never forget about Sasuke, but he wouldn't drown in his memories like he did in the past. He had me now, and he knew that I truly loved him. And he loved me back. And together we made it through the tough times. It was only once a year that he broke down like this, and I was always there. And I always would be, and that's part of the reason why he loves me.


End file.
